justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
When I Grow Up
"When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls' '''is featured on Just Dance 2. Dancer and Background ''Grown-Up The song starts with a grown-up celebrity lady. She's wearing an aqua and purple dress. Her hair and sunglasses appears to be aqua too, and she's wearing a purple hat, one purple glove (the other is hot pink) as well as light blue high-heels. She's standing "on" The Red Carpet and around her there are paparazzis, palm trees, railings and it might be glowing lights from a city. ''Teen'' Every time "When I grow up" is sung the lady "turns" into a teen/kid in her room who wishes to become famous when she grows up. She's in fact wearing the same accessories as her adult-form but instead of a dress and high-heels, she's wearing an orange t-shirt with matching shorts, plain white shoes with purple socks. A feather boa has been added, and her hair and glasses are orange like her clothes. Her room is displayed as very orange, a window with curtains can be seen, a bed, an armchair/sofa with lots of cuddly toys, a bed with a dolphin on it and a clothes-hanger. Also, a Raving Rabbid appears on the couch as one of the stuffed animals. Alternate Dances/Contest Winners There was a contest held which let fans choreograph their own dances to "When I Grow Up". Three winners got their dances recorded (the winners were dancing themselves) and added into the game as Alternate dances. Contest Winner 1 The first winner was Sam from France . He is wearing: *A yellow cap *A green hoodie *Blue pants *White and green sneakers. Contest Winner 2 The second winner was ' Mandy Davis' from the UK . She is wearing: *A hot pink dress *A light blue jacket with short sleves *A very dark purple belt *Since her hair is Blonde the special effects make her hair white in-game. The same thing happened to her shoes which, apparently, are very light pink. Contest Winner 3 The third winner was ' Liana Veda' from the U.S . She is wearin g: *A hot pink tank top and warmers *A dark purple short skirt *Orange leggings *Dark shoes. *Her hair and hat are purple. Gold Moves The dance routine has 3 Gold Moves. Gold Move 1: Put your hands in the air. Gold Move 2: Do a dramatic faint position. Gold Move 3: Pull up your hands a little and rotate the upper part of the body. Grow Up GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Grow Up GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Grow Up GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups When I Grow Up ''is featured in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Other Man * You're the First, the Last, My Everything * Wild Wild West Captions ''When I Grow Up ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Cutie Pie * Pick And Choose * Posh * Posh Pose Trivia * This is The Pussycat Dolls' first song on the series; it is followed by Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) on the Best Buy Edition of the same game. * Along with SOS and Song 2, this is one of the first three songs to feature a transforming dancer. She is also the first dancer to completely transform for a significant amount of time. This feature will later be seen in Song 2. * The beta version of the song had a different colour scheme. * The girl who dances to the chorus of the song looks like the girl from Eye of the Tiger. * This is the first song in the series to have alternate routines. *The song used to have a different choreography. **You can find information about it, here. *For the contest winners, when they start recording with outfits on, in the real world, it has a different color scheme. This was probably done to make it look more colorful. * When the coach turns into a teen, a Raving Rabbid can be seen on the sofa. * This is the first song to have alternate versions. The second wasn't until Just Dance 3. * The silhouette of the chorus dancer appears in the Multiplayer menu of Just Dance Wii, even if the song is not in that game. Gallery Whenigrowup.png 40.png|Avatar on ''Just Dance 2015 Videos File:The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up|Music Video File:Just Dance 2 - When I Grow Up|'When I Grow Up'' Regular Version File:Just Dance 2 - When I Grow Up (Contest Winner 1) File:Just Dance 2 - When I Grow Up (Contest Winner 2)-0 File:Just Dance 2 - Liana's Dance (When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Doll) File:JustDance2 Contest winners - July 2010-1410736938|The Contest Winners making the choreos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:00's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Raving Rabbids Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs That Hold Records